Result of Two Authors Drinking Kool-Aid At 2 A.M.
by Meilan Firaga
Summary: All right this is what happens when me and one of my author friends role playing at two a.m. after drinking half a gallon of Kool-Aid. Stupid, but the later chapters will be absolutely hilarious. R+R
1. Default Chapter

*Disclaimer* Okay, we all know that I don't own anything but my pom-pom, so lawyers BACK OFF.  Another note, my friend, Yuna's real name is Jessica, but I have another friend named Jessica so we call her Jessi or Yuna.  That was a mouthful.  I know you people don't like my pointless rambling in the disclaimers, so I'll keep it short and sweet.  This is a story written by me from one night a long time ago when I stayed the night at Jessi's house.  We kind of did this stupid role-playing thing at about two o clock in the morning while drinking Kool-Aid.  It's stupid and involves characters from FF10, FF7, and Gundam Wing, so just bear with me.  It might turn out to be a little funny in the end.  WARNING: There is a lot of ass- grabbing between me and various characters as well as Jessi and several other various characters.  Like I said, it's messed up.  Oh, and Laura/Shera/Shyanna/Scratchy comes in later.  She's another one of my friends.

The Result of Two Authors Drinking Kool-Aid at 2 A.M.

*Jessi and Heero are in a bedroom sitting cross-legged on the bed*

Jessi:  Why are we drinking tea?  I hate tea.

Heero: Hn.

Jessi: Is that all you ever say?

Heero: *deathglares Jessi*

Jessi: *squealing* I'm sorry!  Don't hurt me!

*I come in and jump on the bed, causing Heero to fall over on Jessi*

Me: Hey guys!  Jessi, why are you drinking tea?  You hate tea.

Jessi: I don't know.  And this is green tea!  What kind of idiots make tea green?

Me: *thumps Jessi on the head* Ditz!  It's just green because of the tea leaves.  *looks around* Um… guys?  Where the hell are we?

Jessi: *looks around* I don't know.  Hey, Heero, how did we get here?

Heero: *looks up from his tea* Hmmm…

Me: Figures.

Jessi: Oy.

Me: Hey!  That's my line.

Jessi: You know what?

Me: What?

Jessi: Sephiroth is hot.

Me: Oh, yeah!  He's got a nice ass.

Jessi: Yeah, I wish he were here.

*Sephiroth comes through the door*

Sephiroth: Excuse me, I'm looking for a very spiky haired boy named Cloud.  Have you seen him?

*Me and Jessi turn to each other, shocked*

Heero: Who are you? *deathglares Sephy*

Sephiroth: No Cloud? *turns to Heero* I am the great Sephiroth.  Since I cannot seem to locate my nemesis, you will have to suffice.

*Heero stands up in front of Sephiroth and thus initiates a staring contest*

Me: Wait a sec.  Sephy, if you're here, are the Turks here, too?

Sephy: *not breaking eye contact* I suppose.

Me: YAY!  Let's go, Jessi.

*at this point my dear friend is drooling over Sephy*

Me: JESSI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jessi: *snaps out of it* Huh?

Me: Let's go.

Jessi: B..Bu…But…

Me: Reeve…

Jessi: OOOH!  I'm coming!

*we both head for the door, and I sorta slap Sephy's butt on the way out.  Hehe!*

Okay, that's it for chapter one.  There is a lot more ass-grabbing to come, but that's for later chapters.  A LOT of people start to show up then…

If I get enough review (at least two) I'll finish it off, but for now I think you'll live.

Later!

JRikkuJ


	2. I've Never...

*Disclaimer* I own nothing.  Except my pom-pom.  I love my pom-pom.  Tired.  Need sugar.  Be right back…*runs off to kitchen*  *returns with an Ale-8*  DOH! *hits forehead* I forgot the cookies! *runs back to kitchen* *returns with a handful of Fudge Stripes and a bag of Grippos* Ahhhhhh…Ready to write.

This chapter will be fairly stupid, but for whoever it was that decided to be an idiot and flamed me, it is in FF10 because FF10 characters will be used and because…I FEEL LIKE PUTTING IT IN FF10!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  BOOYAH!  Take that jackass.

Oh, yeah, Scratchy is another one of my screwed up friends.

Chapter 2

Me: Um…Jessi?

Jessi:  Yeah?

Me: Why are we still running?

Jessi: *both stop* I don't know.

Scratchy: *is sitting on the floor with a full pitcher of Kool-Aid* Hi, hi!

Me and Jessi: 'Sup, Scratchy?

Scratchy: Nuthin'.  Hey, did you know that Sephy is here?

Me: *beams proudly* Yep!  I smacked his butt!

Jessi: Nu-uh!

Me: *nods*

Jessi: Oh, no, you just didn't!

Me: Yep.  Hey, Scratchy, have you seen the Turks?

Scratchy: Nope, but I can get them here.

Me: How? Tell me how! I have to smack Reno's…

Jessi: Oh, no this is war.  We keep score of the smacks between me and you and whoever gets the most gets to pay for my Playstation.

Me: Hell, no.  Whoever gets the most gets claim of Sephiroth.

Jessi: Deal.

Scratchy: I WANT CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Breathe.  Call the Turks.

Scratchy: Oh, yeah. *clears her throat* *shouting* I need some HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!  I have lots of GGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Turks appear*

Me: YES!

Reno: Who has lots of…I mean who needs help?

Elena: We can help!

Rude: …

Me: *drools over Reno* 

Reno: *notices me drooling and grins with evil plans*

Scratchy: Can you find Cid?

Reno: Highwind?  For how much?

Scratchy: Um… *pulls gil out of her pockets* Five thousand.

Jessi: Find Cloud, too.

Reno: Hmmm…Yeah, sure, why not.

Scratchy and Jessi: YAY!!

Me: Oy.

*Turks leave to find Cid and Cloud*

Scratchy: *with a very child-like expression* I'm bored.

Jessi: Me too.

Me: I want Reno back.

*Auron enters*

Me: Never mind. *starts to drool over Auron*

Jessi: Let's play something.

*Scratchy, Jessi, and me all sit down in the middle of the hallway*

Me: *turning to Very-Nice-Assed Guardian* Wanna join us, Auron?

Auron: …

Me: *putting on the puppy dog eyes and pouting lower lip* Please?

Auron: … *sits down between me and Jessi* What, exactly, are we playing?

Me: *continuing to drool*

Jessi: I have an idea!  Scratchy, pour out a glass of Kool-Aid for each of us.

Scratchy: *tilts head to side* Why?

Me: Just do it!

Scratchy: *pours four glasses of grpe Kool-Aid for each of us* Now what?

Me: I get it!  I've never!

Jessi: Yep!

Auron: *groans* Oh, Yevon, what have I gotten myself into?

Me: Don't worry!  With us games are always fun!

Auron: Oh, shit.

Me, Jessi, and Scratchy: HEY!

Jessi: What's that supposed to mean?

Me: Don't you think we'll have fun?

Scratchy: I…Want…CCCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!

All except Scratchy: *holding their ears* Ow.

Me: Hey, Auron, stand up.

Auron: *raises eyebrow* Why?

Me: Just do it.

Jessi: *realizing what I'm going to do* NO!  Don't listen!  Don't stand up!

Me: Oh, please.  It's not like I'm going to hurt him.

Jessi: But you're gonna hurt my score!

Me: That's the point!  GET OVER IT!

Auron: *stands up* I still do not realize the point in this action on my part.

Me: *grinning like an idiot and slapping his butt* Yay!  That's 2!

Auron: *stares and then reaches for the sword* …

Scratchy: I…WANT CCCCCCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!

Me: Look, baby sister, Cid ain't here so you'll just have to get over it. *as I realize that Auron's going for the sword* AH!  Don't hurt me!

Jessi: Okay, no weapons! *grabs Auron's sword and it disappears*

Me: Well.

Jessi: That's my line!

Me: So.

Auron: *annoyed as he sits down by me again* Can we just get to the game?

Me: Oh, yeah.  Jessi, start.

Jessi: I've never smacked an evil guy's ass.

Me: *taking a drink* I hate you.

Scratchy: I've never…not wanted CID!!!

*me, Jessi, and Auron drink*

Auron: I've never been married.

Scratchy: Does band marriage count?

Auron: Huh?

Jessi: Just say yes.

Auron: I guess.

Scratchy: Crap.  My first one though.

Me: Big deal.  I've never been killed. *quickly* Not that that's a bad thing!

Auron: *drinks* Trust me it is.  No offense taken, though.

Jessi: Uhhh…I've never…PASS!

Me: For the fifty-billionth time, YOU CANNOT PASS!

Jessi: Aww…I've never kissed a summoner's guardian.

Me: *getting stares as I take a drink* Don't ask.  Final Fantasy Ten Christmas Party and Mistletoe.  That's all you need to know.

Jessi: Just to ask, who?

Auron: Well, um, I had a lot of champagne…

Jessi: *sweatdrops*

Scratchy: I WANT CCCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!

*Turks reappear with Cid in tow*

Scratchy: YAY!

Jessi: Hey!  Where's Cloud?

Reno: *looks around* Elena!  Where did you put Cloud?

Elena: Ummm…Well, I couldn't find Cloud, so I had to settle for this red-headed dude. *pulls Wakka out from…somewhere*

Wakka: Where am I, ya?

Jessi: *looks disappointed for a minute* Good enough

Wakka: 'Sup, Auron, ya?

Auron: Oy.

Me: My phrase!  He used my phrase! YAY!

Jessi: Oy.

Me: Oh, no, girl, that is my phrase.

Jessi: B-but!  Auron said it.

Me: He's allowed to!

Jessi: Well.  Yo!  Blitz Ball dude!  Get over here! *smacks his butt when he gets to her*

Me: Hmph.  I still have a one point lead.

Cid: Who are you people?

Scratchy: CID!

Cid: Holy shit.

Scratchy: Oh…Bad Cid…

Cid: NO!  A non-swearer!

Reno: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~to be continued~

Ahhh…Don't you just hate me.  For all of you that haven't figured it out yet, this story is pointless rambling for when I'm bored and hyper, which happens to be most of the time.  Oh, and the band marriage thing is from last summer, my first year of band camp.  Oh the craziness of the marching band.  Me, Jessi, and Scratchy are all in the marching band.  Scratchy got her nickname there and I got stuck with Itchy so my pen name remains as Rikku.

Later,

J Rikku  (:


	3. On to the most dangerous thing on earth....

YAY!  School cancelled due to snow!  More pointless rambling!  Lookey, lookey!  I wrote a poem!  It is to be said by Rikku.

My name is Rikku.

I'm and Al Bhed.

And if you make me mad, 

I'll hit you in the head!

YAY!  FUN!  Hyper, hyper, hy-per!  *does cha-cha* Hyper, hyper, hy-per!  Ooh…

NO!  Band director just called!  Pep-Band game was not cancelled!  NO!  I cannot have this uploaded by tonight.  Oh, well.  It'll get up eventually.  I only have two and a half hours! *pouts* *sniffs* Need chocolate.  Must paint face for game.  Bybies!

Okay, I'm back.  Now, where were we?  Oh, yeah, a terrified Reno and Cid…

Reno: NO!  Anything but that!  Anything but the anti-swearer!

Cid: God save us all!

Auron, Me, Jessi, Elena, Rude, and Wakka: *laugh*

Scratchy: Huh?

Auron, Me, Jessi, Elena, Rude, and Wakka: *laugh harder*

Okay, all that came back in late February/early March.  It is now nearing the end of May.  It has been sufficient time to keep you all waiting.  Now, for a few notes.  To "squeaky:"  Jessi and I ARE NOT wimps.  You have never tried my kool-aid.  Yes, we were at her house, but I always make the kool-aid, and I add about a pound of sugar, so you can just go and…and… and shove it!  To Yolei ichijoji:  Okay, okay!  I'll put Tidus in there!  Calm down!  To BluX:  Hah, ha!  You have SO got Vincent cornered!  I wish you the best of luck, but remember to avoid that Death Penalty of his…O.o  We're talking dangerous-ness there…

Oh, yeah.  This is kind of weird, but I would like to share it with you.  I assume that you all know that Mormons are not allowed to swear and that Scratchy is in love with Cid.  Now, here's the good part.  Scratchy's boyfriend, the most wholesome guy I know, is nicknamed Cid by us and…dum, dum, duuummmm…is a Mormon.  Kind of creepy, ain't it?

Me: *looks around*  Um…We need more Kool-Aid…

Jessi: *looks around* Yup.  Scratchy, will you make more Kool-Aid.  *realizes Scratchy is gone*  Scratchy?

Me: *staring shocked into a corner*  Oh, My, God.  

Auron: What?  *sees Scratchy and Cid making out in corner*  Ugh.

Jessi: Shera's gonna kill him.

Me: Mormon's gonna kill himself.  *gets stares from everyone*  What?

Rude: …

Elena: *off making Kool-Aid*

Wakka: Hic…ya.  *I don't know!  He just got hiccups!*

Auron: …

Cid and Scratchy: *DON'T go there*

Reno:  Who's Mormon?

Me: Oh.  Why didn't you just ask in the first place instead of all that "…" shit?  Mormon's Scratchy's boyfriend.

All but me and Jessi: Ohhhhhh…..

Vincent: *comes in flying from the ceiling and lands in front of me*

Me: *slaps his butt* YES! That's 3!

Vincent: *pulls out Death Penalty and aims it at point blank between my eyes*

Don Corneo: *in slow motion* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *jumps and lands five feet away*

Everyone else: *sweat drops*

Vincent: *shoots Don Corneo instead* I believe that bullet went to a much greater cause.  * sits down in circle*  Anyone for Poker?

Sorry, Yolei, Tidus didn't make it this chapter!  Next chap, I promise!  Don Corneo, a kool-aid shortage, and Poker?  We'll just have to wait and see on the next edition of The Incredible Hulk…Woops!  Wrong ending!  Anyways, I wish you all a return of sanity in the next few moments.  Yeah.  Like that's going to happen.

Lata,

Rikku


	4. AAAHHH! Little pink bunnies!!!! Run aw...

Yes, I am officially back in Author Mode.  Scheduling for next year formerly took up most of my time alongside stupid end-of-year homework.  Don't you just hate teachers that try to get a month's work of work done in a week?  I do.  At least I get out of class tomorrow to go see a movie with my English Class.  It's Star Wars and I have absolutely no clue what that has to do with that class, but **oh well.  I should write a complaint to the school board about that teacher.  He talks to a Yoda doll…**

Oh, and in response to Mistress Moonflower, thank you for the advice, but I'd rather not take it just yet.  Give me a couple of sentences.  This is to Th'Lady Shadow.  Now, in the very front of the very first chapter, I remember stating that I made this fic for pointlessness.  That is my POINT in doing it.  Now, whatever your name is, you are not the only freaking person in this world, and some people like pointlessness.  If you don't like it, get the hell over it and don't read it.  Point made.  Taking advice now.

Everyone turned to stare at Vincent.

Sephiroth: *as he and Heero appear out of no where [A/N: How do they DO that?]* Since when do you play poker?

Wakka: Hic…ya.

Vincent: …*pulls a deck of cards out of that little thing in front of his mouth*  Since the Gold Saucer needed a new dealer for Five-Card-Draw about six months ago.

Me and Jessi: Ooookkkaaayyy….

Me: Moving on.  I'm in, so deal.

Jessi: Me too.

Reno, Rude, Sephiroth, Heero, and Wakka join the circle.

Vincent: Auron, are you in?

Auron: Why not?

Vincent: *deals for himself and the other eight of us* Of course, it's five card draw.  Suicide King is wild.

Me: *observing my hand after throwing two* I suggest that you all fold.

Everyone but Vincent, Auron, and Jessi folds.

Vincent: Unzip from the left of the dealer.  Auron, then Jessi, then you. *points at me*

Auron has two pair, Jessi has three of a kind and Vincent shows us a full house.

Me: Shit, I was really hoping you'd fold. *shows everyone an ace-high*

Reno: It was a bluff!?!  Dammit, I had four of a kind!

Jessi: Then why'd you fold?  Four of a kind beats almost everything.

Reno: *looks puzzled* I do not know.

Heero: …*pulls out a Colt 45* I will not be the puppet of manipulation. *points gun at his own head*

Relena: *standing in blown up window three stories above us* Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooo!

Heero: *misses and shoots his leg after looking up at Relena* Damn.

Me: Where's the cure materia when you need it?

Yuffie: *appears* You can use this materia that I stole from Reno. *hands Jessi materia*

Reno: What! You little pest! *both engage in a battle about three yards away*

Me: *the rest of us are suddenly drinking tea in British style clothing while Yuffie is calling Bahamut ZERO* I say the weather lately has been absolutely smashing.

Jessi: Yes, I agree. *shakes herself and throws off British dress to reveal her jeans and t-shirt* What the hell are we doing?

Me: *looking down at my own dress, then around the circle, stopping on Auron in a pinstripe suit* I have no freakin idea. *quickly tear off my own dress*

Auron: *pulls off suit only to realize he's just in his boxers*

Everyone else: …

Tidus: Auron, I didn't know you loved little pink bunnies so much…

Ha, ha!  Auron has bunny boxers!!  Ooh!  I wanna see!  Sorry that I didn't get much Tidus in there, Yolei, but Jessi gets a hold of him next chap!  No offense to any British people.  I think they're cool.

Bye! 

Rikku


	5. Coca-Cola Polar Bears in Santa hats?

YAY!  I'm ba-a-ck…Be afraid…Be very afraid…

I want an Auron in pink bunny boxers!  I want, I want, I want!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own these peoples. *grins manically* They are merely actors I pay in peanuts!  Mwa-ha-ha!

Auron: *red faced and angry* These are not mine!

Wakka: Then whose are they, ya?

Me: You know, Auron, those look just like the ones you had on at that Christmas party.

Auron: They do not! *statement hits him* *blushes like a bat out of hell* Aw, shit….

Me: *grins evilly* No wait, never mind.  Those had little Coca-Cola polar bears in Santa hats on a green background.  My mistake, sorry.

Auron: *is speechless and extremely embarrassed*

Everybody but Me and Auron: *sweatdrops*

*long silence*

Sephiroth: *looks at me* Umm…I probably shouldn't ask but…How exactly do you know what kind of boxers he had on?

Me: You were right, you shouldn't have asked. *plays with a materia orb*

Sephy: *sweatdrops*

Tidus: *bursts out laughing* *in a sing-song voice* She knows what kind of boxers Auron wears and Sephy is jealous!!!  A-ha-ha!

Sephy: What!?!  I am not!

Tidus: *continues to sing his song*

Jessi: *rolls her eyes* This is going to be a l-o-o-o-o-n-g day…

Okay, it was short, but I'm out of ideas.  If you have suggestions, pleases Dear Lord leave a review or e-mail me to let me know.  I am desperate!


	6. The Flag Corps

Okay, I didn't even check suggestions…yet.  This came to me after my third day of school at a quarter after nine when I had a three hour marching band practice.  Oy, that was a mouthful.  I am now answering reviews…speaking of which, you peops need to check this one out.

Amby

2002-08-19

1

Signed

Why is it in FFx's place? Wasn't that funny... Made no sense. Sephiroth's ugly... I like Irvine Kineas(is that how you spell his name)!! PLEEZ write about him?! Total hottie he is!!! Made no sense, but i'll definatly read next update!!   
*Giggles* I know, i'm really stoopid. Don't mind me! *Giggles*   
{I know how to spell, i just did it to sound stupid, and to type this faster, im in a rush!}

Okay, first of all, if you didn't like it why request someone?  Second of all, I wrote in chapter 2 why this is in ff10 and that was because…dum dum duuummm…I FRICKIN FEEL LIKE IT!  Lastly, I was planning on using Irvine because I myself find him VERY hott, but since it was requested by someone who was in such a rush that they couldn't spell right but of course had time to leave a side note about it, Irvine shall not appear.  Amby, you remind me of the bitchy preps at my school.  And **do not insult the great hottie, Sephiroth.  Okies, me done.**

Oh, and P.S. Irvine's last name is Kinneas, that's with two "n"s miss I CAN spell.

Disclaimer:  Remember the peanuts….

Jessi: *as she watches the once funny, now annoying Tidus try to spin her colorguard flag* Like I said, a l-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-n-g day…

Me: *laughing hysterically as Sephy quizzes Auron on what type of undies I wear* If I've told you once, I've told you a million times, Sephiroth, he won't spill.

Auron: *glances at me then suddenly grins in a very evil manner*

Me: Uh-oh….

Auron: *leans over and whispers in Sephy's ear*

Sephy: *goes very red* Oh, my…

Me: WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Auron: *looks evil again* I guess you'll never know.

Tidus: *accidentally whacks himself in the head with the flag* OW!

Jessi: *grabs flag* Give me that!

Me: *still mad and wondering* WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?

Auron: …

Me: Oh, God…Did you tell him about the ones with the place for a picture?

Sephy: Underwear with a picture slot?

Me: *goes REAL red* Damn, I guess I was wrong…

Auron: *laughs hysterically*

Jessi: *does a fake toss* See, it's like this. *really tosses the flag and it falls on her foot* Ow, ow, OW!

Fallen-Angel7987: *appears* Hi Rikku.

Me: Hi.

Fallen-Angel7987: Oh MY GOD! *points at Sephy* How did you get the hottie here?

Me: *shrugs* I dunno, he just appeared.

Fallen-Angel7987:  *is shocked* Dang.  Wish I was that lucky.

Me:  Luck has nothing to do with it.  *evil grin* Just ask Auron.  He be MAH bitch.

Aaron (my bf):  *appears*  WHAT!!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?

Auron:  *face grows red* *sweatdrops*

Aaron:  *points at Auron* Let's go.

Fallen-Angel7987:  *is laughing so hard she can't move or breath*

Auron:  *eye twitches*

Cody (my overprotective cousin who be like a brother):  *appears* *points at Auron and Aaron* You will BOTH die!!!  [A/N: to get this you have to hear the whole story.  Me be a freshman and Aaron be a senior.  Cody graduated last year and is good friend of Aaron's.  Cody showed up out of the blue at the first football game of the season and sees me and Aaron walking together, not even touching (we had only been going out for two days), and he turns to Aaron and just says "You will die."  I laughed my ass off to my friends.  A-hem.  Back to the story]

Me:  That's enough of that.  *snaps fingers* *Aaron and Cody disappear* Let's keep this strictly between Authors and Characters.

Jessi: *rolls her eyes* That's enough of YOUR family antics to last a million pointless rambling fics.

Me: Shut up, they aren't that bad.

Jessi: I wouldn't mind if it was Kyle, but that's a different story…

Sephy: Underwear with a picture slot!?!  [A/N: I actually saw a pair at Goody's!]

Everybody: *looks at Sephy funny*

Cody: *reappears in front of Sephy with a little notebook* Can I have your autograph?

Me and Jessi: *stare and sweatdrop because Cody is six-foot-seven and seeing him ask Sephy, who is merely six-foot-one, for an autograph, or anyone for that matter, would be just plain hilarious*

Cody: *disappears hugging his autographed notebook that is simply signed with an 'X'*

Tidus: *whacks himself in the head with the flag again* I wanna join the flaggy peoples!

Me: Oh my God, band camp is gonna be hell with him there…

Sorry, I just had to put all that in.  It's pretty funny.  I may just start another fic about everybody going to band camp.  I would just be there under mesa name (Kat or Caitlin depending on the mood as I write) and would of course play clarinet, Yuna would be in the colorguard, Tidus would be a trumpet player(he reminds me of a trumpet in our band, Jon for those of you who go to school with me), Wakka would be one of those stupid percussionist kids that thinks they're all that (THIS DOES NOT MEAN ALL PERCUSSIONISTS ARE STUPID OR THINK THEY'RE ALL THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!  I LOVE PERCUSSION PEOPS!!!!), Kimahri would be a Sousaphone, Seph would play tenor saxophone (or maybe he would be the cute snare player that flat-out rocks), Lulu would be cool and be clarinet with me, and Rikku would play the flute!  Hey, that's not such a bad idea…Let me know if you want to see it done.

By the way, did anyone but me just notice the extreme irony that I'm Rikku and she's with Auron and my real-life bf's name is Aaron?  That just hit me…Weird… 


End file.
